Querido Detective
by AngelsNight
Summary: Esta es la historia del Detective Uzumaki y el Investigador Uchiha, dos jóvenes prominentes, recién graduados, dentro del área de fuerzas inteligentes contra el crimen. Una historia donde los crímenes y los misterios abundan en cada rincón. NaruSasu-Love.


Para:  
>Sasuke Uchiha<br>Investigador Sup. De fuerzas de Sector Privado

"_El sexo sin amor sólo alivia el abismo que existe entre dos seres humanos de forma momentánea."_

-Erich Fromm-

Nuevamente te escribo, querido Sasuke, pero esta vez es para presentarte un caso que me ha dejado sin palabras. Algo que ha ocurrido, algo de lo peor. Podrás darte una idea de cómo es esta persona ajena al mundo por la frase que puse al inicio. Sin embargo, por mas ajeno que sea para ti o para la persona a tu lado, en el trayecto de nuestras vidas, todos llegamos a verlo, con diferente rostro y con diferente acento. Como un viajero en un tren de sombras, ocultándose tras diferentes rostros y diferentes sexos. A continuación te presentare una serie de cartas que hemos encontrado, "Pistas Claves" como las llamaría el Capitán Jiraiya.  
>Esta es la historia de Orochi Damián Maru: Un hombre cuya moral era la pasión y la lujuria su principio; su remordimiento era la falta de tiempo…<p>

"El Ladrón de Flores"

_Mayo 14, 1976._

No hay nada más confiable que el hecho de que el sol saldrá siempre mañana. Para muchos es una señal de esperanza, para otros es el inicio de un calvario. El sol hoy ha salido y no he escuchado al gallo cantar. El sol hoy ha salido y no he visto sus rayos despertar la tierra de la ciudad. El sol hoy ha salido y ha despertado otra persona que no soy yo.  
>Aun recuerdo aquellas mañanas donde mi madre solía despertarme a primera hora de luz, procurando que me alistara para el bachillerato: "Hinata, ya despierta! Llegaras tarde a la escuela. Hinata Hyuga, no hagas que me vuelva a repetir, despierta!" Días donde mis pesadillas se escondían en las calificaciones de mis clases y en los barros y espinillas que buscaban saludar al mundo de vez en cuando. Aquellos días donde mi vida tenía una meta, un futuro, tenia raíces que lentamente crecían al paso del tiempo. Tenía esperanza de una vida buena. Ahora mi raíz es solo un recuerdo que la vida se llevara en el tiempo navegando en un barco sobre aguas saladas. Aguas donde mis ojos fueron Dios y el diablo fue un hombre que se llama Orochi.<p>

_Mayo 13, 1976._

Eran las seis de la mañana y como es la rutina mi alarma comenzó a sonar, asesinando cualquier sueño que estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Normalmente me levantaba malhumorada, cansada, aun con deseos de regresar a aquel placer de descanso. Esta vez no fue así. Ya ansiaba yo que fuera otro día y que el sol saliera para poder ir a la escuela. Mi profesor de filosofía enfermo y no estaría disponible por un tiempo, por lo tanto se nos fue asignado a un profesor suplente. Era joven, a comparación de los demás profesores, de buen porte, alto, con complexión un poco fornida. Tenía unos ojos de color miel que con solo verlos podían endulzar tú mañana. Su nombre era Damián Maru, Orochi Damián Maru…  
>Orochi ya llevaba un par de semanas dándonos clases de filosofía. Se le veía en su mirada el amor y el gusto que él le tenía a la materia. El simplemente hablar de ella le alumbraba la cara. Desde un principio el fue acogida de buena manera por nuestra clase. Todas mis compañeras siempre comentaban lo buen mozo y deseable que él era para casi todas. Los compañeros le admiraban, siempre estaban con él platicando y bromeando. Orochi Damián era un profesor muy diferente y único, no como cualquier otro.<br>Desde un principio el nos asignaba tareas; todos los días era el habito leer e investigar a diferentes personas. Algunos compañeros comenzaron a coger el gusto por varios de estos autores que estudiábamos. En pocos días se hizo rutina discutir varios puntos de la tarea. Yo siempre procuraba no hablar tanto en clase, me gustaba más escuchar. Cualquier cosa que era necesario mencionar lo hacía siempre por medio del papel. Esperaba siempre ansiosamente que Damián me regresara mis trabajos calificados y con comentarios. Siempre me halagaba el buen criterio y uso de la razón que tenia. Para mí era un incentivo aquellas palabras. Posteriormente Orochi Damián me comenzó a recomendar libros, autores, ensayos. Yo, motivada, buscaba en la biblioteca y en las librerías todo lo mencionado y recomendado por él. Era algo extraño lo que había entre él y yo, una relación de alumna y profesor, muy diferente a la común. El me decía claramente que le gustaba mi manera de escribir y de pensar. Me decía que era muy diferente a mis demás compañeras. Me decía que había madurez, autenticidad, originalidad y a veces sensualidad en mis escritos. Todos estos halagos hacían que me sintiera mejor de mí misma, y mi confianza y cariño hacia Orochi Damián crecía. Esto fue hasta el día de ayer, donde Orochi Damián me entrego mi tarea calificada recomendándome al final un autor: El Marquis de Sade.  
>El ya nos había dicho que hoy sería su último día puesto que nuestro profesor de planta ya se reintegraría nuevamente. Esta notica nos cayó a nosotros peor que un rayo. No queríamos que él se fuera. Pasábamos un buen rato en clases con él: Nos divertíamos, aprendíamos, discutíamos. Llego a ser una de nuestras clases favoritas. Entre todos habíamos acordado que el día de hoy le festejaríamos su despedida en un bar de las cercanías del bachillerato y el gustosamente acepto que le festejáramos.<br>Ese día al salir de clases, todos nos dirigimos hacia el bar donde habíamos acordado. Yo iba un poco inquieta, puesto que había tomado la recomendación de Orochi Damián e investigue sobre aquel autor. Mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar escritos de él, pero mi disgusto fue mucho mayor al leerlos. Cuentos, narraciones, deseos perversos de un señor que claramente no tenía un indicio de moral o integridad. El morbo y la lujuria se encontraban en cada centímetro y en cada letra que leía. Por primera vez, en varias semanas, no pude terminar de leer algo que Orochi me había recomendado. Al llegar al bar, comenzamos el festejo para el que fue nuestro profesor. El nos agradeció el gesto y nos pidió claramente que ya no lo viéramos como un maestro, si no como un amigo. Las horas transcurrieron y el gozo y la alegría del buen momento que estábamos pasando era evidente. Yo había tomado ya un par de cervezas, puesto que era lo que todos estaban bebiendo. Ya me sentía yo un poco más ligera, mas no estaba ebria. Orochi esa tarde me sonreía mucho, pocas veces fueron las que cruzamos palabra alguna. Lentamente, varios compañeros y compañeras comenzaron a despedirse y las mesas comenzaron a vaciarse. Los pocos compañeros restantes ya estaban alegres y algunos, incluso, ebrios. Yo ya había dejado de tomar puesto que yo conocía mi límite. 

Al ver el reloj vi que ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche. Sabía yo que era momento de retirarme. Me levante y comencé a despedirme de todos los reunidos. Orochi, de misma manera, se levanto y se despidió de todos también. Había dicho que ya era hora de que él se retirara y a pesar de las quejas de mis compañeros, pidiéndole que se quedara, el se disculpo, les agradeció y se despidió. Ambos salimos del bar al mismo tiempo, comentando, entre risas, lo bueno y ameno que había sido esta tarde. Caminamos hacia la esquina donde yo me detuve, puesto que iba a esperar el camión que me llevaría a mi casa. Orochi se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, puesto que me dijo que ya era tarde y no quería que yo estuviera sola a estas horas, exponiéndome a peligros. Yo acepte su oferta. No veía malicia en él ni sentía desconfianza, después de todo, había sido mi profesor.  
>Estando ya en su carro, el me pregunto que si había leído sobre el autor que me recomendó. Yo, al principio callada, le dije que si, sin embargo, le mencione que se me había hecho grotesco y nefasto, algo fuera de mi gusto. El se comenzó a reír y me dijo que era normal que pensara así al principio pero que lo que necesitaba para poder entender y tenerle gusto a ese tipo de lectura era experiencia. Yo me quede callada nuevamente. Ese comentario me había puesto un poco incomoda. Comencé a sentirme intranquila y ansiosa por llegar a mi casa. Orochi, comenzó a hablar sobre varias experiencias del tipo de la lectura que él había tenido y comenzó a describirlas con mucho detalle. Yo continuaba callada, cada vez más ansiosa y, ahora temerosa, por llegar a mi casa. Veía claramente que él me buscaba la mirada. Yo no divergía mi mirada del frente, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y aun mas asustada. El transcurso a mi casa se me hacia eterno. No veía ni cuando poder llegar a mi casa, donde me sentiría segura nuevamente. Fue en ese momento que mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como tambores de tribus africanas, cada vez retumbaba más fuerte. Su sonido recorría como eco todo mi cuerpo. No reconocía donde estábamos. Las calles feas y ausentes de vida, eran ajenas a mi conocimiento. Le pregunte a Orochi donde estábamos y el simplemente me decía que ya pronto llegaríamos. Mi corazón cada vez sonaba y latía más fuerte y rápido. Algo no estaba bien, algo estaba muy lejos de estar bien y lo sabía. Fue entonces que llegamos a un callejón obscuro y abandonado. Orochi detuvo el auto ahí y sonrió. Puso mi mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo abajo, por mi cuerpo. Yo intente moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado con terror. Intente gritar, pero mi voz se había vuelto un fantasma en mi horror. Solo recuerdo claramente, las palabras que él me dijo después: "Después de esto, aprenderás a disfrutar…"<p>

_Mayo 14, 1976._

No hay nada más confiable que el hecho de que el sol saldrá siempre mañana. Para muchos es una señal de esperanza, para otros es el inicio de un calvario. El sol hoy ha salido y no he escuchado al gallo cantar. El sol hoy ha salido y no he visto sus rayos despertar la tierra de la ciudad. El sol hoy ha salido y ha despertado otra persona que no soy yo.

Así es como terminan las cartas de la joven. Posteriormente, ella quiso cometer suicidio por cortándose las venas. Afortunadamente se las corto de la manera incorrecta, lo cual nos dio tiempo de llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, lo curioso es que recibimos una llamada de un señor informándonos sobre el intento de suicidio de la joven Hinata. Una llamada de alguien llamado Damián, el Ladrón de Flores. Posteriormente a eso, la llamada se cortó.

Sé que estos datos a simple vista parecen sencillos y a la vez perturbadores, querida Charlotte: Otro caso donde existe un violador con riendas sueltas. Sin embargo, si lees claramente y detenidamente mi carta, y las entradas del diario de Hinata, te darás cuenta que no es así. Sabrás que hay algo más dentro de este asunto. He intentado realizarla de la manera más adecuada para que puedas leerla. Aprovecho esta carta para también recomendarte prudencia en cuanto a las personas, puesto que existe un dicho muy sabio:  
>"Caras vemos, perversiones no sabemos."<br>Me despido de ti con esto y esperare ansiosamente hasta nuestra siguiente carta. Cuídate mucho Sasuke.

Atte.

Naruto Uzumaki  
>Fuerzas detectivas de Sector Privado<p> 


End file.
